DC Prime: Catwoman
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: While Batman fights enemies like Joker or Bane to save Gotham, Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman defends Allestown, the small poor area where she grew up. Working with her friend Holly Robinson and a former GCPD cop & private investigator Slam Bradley she tries to face whatever threatens her town at whatever cost she can, no matter what.
1. The Town Part 1

**Catwoman #1**

**This Town - PART 1 **

**Written by: Jake Beninato **

In Gotham City 18 years ago, a 6-year old boy is running around in the street of the city's old Little Italy. The boy has slick black hair which is flailing in the breeze. The boy's father a big set man wearing a nice tan buttoned shirt is sitting with two friends in chairs on the sidewalk each trying to look their best while concealing handguns in their nice brown coat's pockets.

The boy keeps running around playing with a basketball in the middle of the road, a car stops abruptly to avoid hitting him. The driver comes out angry.

Driver: The hell you doing kid!?

The boy's father gets up along with the two other men near him.

The Father: You got a problem here?

The driver turns seeing the dad and the two men.

Driver: Um...no problem sorry.

The driver goes back in and drives away. The father calls his son to him. There the Father puts his arm around the boy's shoulder while the boy holds the basketball. They walk back near where the two bodyguards are.

Father: You can't play like that Philio.

Philio: I can't play basketball?

Father: No you can but not in the street and if you do then be more careful if cars come. Now go inside and play but not with the ball! Just watch TV, I want to talk to Mister Sal and Mister Sergio about some of the stores nearby.

Phillio: Can I help you?

Father: Oh no it's adult business.

Philio: Please?

Father: Hey, I said no. Just go inside and watch TV, take a break, eat lunch, but don't worry kiddo one day you'll be in the business.

Philio: Okay dad!

Philio runs in with the two men: His father, Sal and Sergio watch him as he goes. However, they don't notice a car coming where a guy leans out with a loaded shotgun and shoots Sergio in the chest.

Philio runs back, hearing the noise. He then sees Sal pull a gun but the driver of the other car shoots him with a pistol. The Father runs to Sal's body and takes a gun ready to fire until he notices Philio looking at the quarter-opened door.

The Father looks at him, his eyes focus on Philio wanting to make sure he gets in but it's too late. The Father is killed by the driver and the passenger while he's warning Philio to get back in. Philio then hides inside the house for minutes until he hears the two leave. His mother comes down stairs screaming.

...

On the streets of Gotham today, two guys named Sully and Bigger walk into a local Gotham City business Gotham's Stop & Shop Here store. They walk in were they see the 59-year old store owner Mister Browne.

Sully: Hey there Mistah Browne. Howya doing?

Mister Browne: Fine until you two showed up.

Sully: Well it's called the Stop & Shot. Oh no that's what it's called if you don't have our protection, isn't that right? You should be grateful; our fee is only 30% of whatever you get around this time.

A 15-year old girl walks out of the back of the store.

Girl: Oh hey daddy.

Mister Browne tries to grab a baseball under the counter he's at but Sully puts his hand on Browne's shoulder and gives a sly smile. The other guy, Bigger walks over to the girl.

Bigger: Hey there, my name is David but my friend's call me Bigger (looks down at his feet to show his height of 6'1"). What's your name?

Sally: Sally.

Bigger: Hmmm, Sally, that's a nice name. What's your age?

Mister Browne (angry): Get away from my daughter you bastard!

...

Outside the store, Selina Kyle and her young friend Holly Robinson are walking by to shop at the store but they hear the noise.

Holly: What the hell was that?

Selina: Nothing good, Holly, wait outside.

Holly: Wait why Selina? What do you think is happening?

Selina: Nothing you should worry about. Listen just go down the block and wait for me to get out.

Holly: Alright, and by "me" you mean Catwoman?

Selina: Of course.

Selina smirks at Holly before Holly goes down the block near a corner. She knows Selina is Catwoman, after Selina rescued her from the streets and took her in she knew. Hard to not notice your roommate and mother-figure leaving every night with a cat suit and whip.

Selina goes into an alley near the store and pulls out her Catwoman costume near a dumpster where nobody can see her change.

Selina: Really hope there aren't any dumpster divers today.

...

Sully then grabs Mister Browne's shirt and thrusts him down to the register.

Sally: Daddy!

Bigger pushes her to the wall and puts his hand over her mouth.

Bigger: Now you're going to be quiet and you're going to hope Daddy's pays up.

Sally looks down and sees Bigger has brass knuckles in his leather jacket's pocket. She also sees Sully keep her dad's head into the register. She knows her dad has the baseball bat under the counter and hopes he doesn't use it but he does.

Mister Browne swings a bat at Sully. He hits Sully but doesn't manage to knock him out. Sully touches his head and sees some blood on his hand.

Sully: Okay Browne you asked for it now. Do her Bigger! Do it!

Bigger (to Sully): Got it! (To Sally) don't worry Sally it'll be fast.

Mister Browne (worried): No!

Mister Browne rushes to Bigger with the baseball bat but Sully picks up a stand of chips and popcorn and throws it at Mister Browne's head. Browne drops the bat to catch the stand and when he does he puts it down but Sully has caught up to Browne and kicks him in the gut.

Sully: Pass me the knuckles Bigger.

Bigger passes him the brass knuckles and Sully pushes away with the baseball bat. He goes up to Browne preparing to beat him.

Catwoman: You know the saying the customer's always right?

Sully turns and sees Catwoman (who snuck in from the top window) on the ice machine in the store near the big window. She pulls a whip and lashes at Sully's hands. Bigger then shoves Sally to the ground and turns to Catwoman.

Bigger: Catwoman!

Catwoman: Fat-ass!

Bigger: Why you bitch!

Bigger goes over to the freezer machine.

Bigger: Come down here so I can kick your ass!

Catwoman: Didn't your mother teach you your manners?

Bigger tries to knock over the freezer machine to get her down. His large strength makes it so but Catwoman then jumps and does a backward spiral off it. She lands in front of Bigger and lifts her left up and kicks him across his jaw.

She then turns and gets up. Bigger sees this and tries to rush at her. He tries to punch her but she dodges and claws at him. Bigger, thinking he might get stabbed, immediately gets out of the way but turning. He looks down thinking blood but just sees bits of his red shirt fall down near his jeans.

Catwoman flips over to him eventually managing to get both of her feet onto his face kicking him down. When he gets, up Catwoman uses her whip to knock him back down.

Catwoman: Now just wait a minute here so I can get your part...

She turns to get Sully but he has fled. She just sees Sally helping Mister Browne get up.

Sally: Look out!

Catwoman sees Bigger getting ready to punch her and she moves but still gets a little hit.

Catwoman then gets on the ground with Bigger over here. She then crawls back.

Catwoman: How can you I'm a woman!?

Bigger seems to be fazed by this though briefly before Catwoman kicks him in his groin and takes the baseball bat to knock him out when she smacks him across the head with it.

Catwoman: Night, night, mister...

She goes into his pocket finding his wallet and soon his driver's license.

Catwoman: Rossi, Bruno, 34.

She turns to Mister Browne and Sally.

Catwoman: You two okay?

Mister Browne: Yeah but those thugs been coming around threatening me and my daughter and my business if I don't pay protection money. That guy, Bigger, they called him! Him and his buddy Sully. Thank you, Batwoman.

Catwoman: Batwoman? No sorry you got me confused, I'm Catwoman.

Mister Browne: The thief!? Take whatever you want!

Catwoman (to herself, annoyed): oh my god...anyways yeah deal with that. I'm going to find Mister Sully.

Catwoman then uses her whip to wrap around a bit of the window and uses it to propel her up and bounce off the wall leading her outside the store. Catwoman then looks for Sully seeing him run down to the corner where Holly is.

At the corner Holly turns to see if Catwoman leaving the building and she notices her. Though she also notices the look on her face. She then is knocked to the ground by Sully.

Holly gets up quick and looks at Sully who's getting up.

Holly: Hey watch it...

Holly sees a revolver on the ground near Sully's hands. She realizes he was the trouble in the store. As Sully is getting up Holly kicks him in his face knocking him down again. Catwoman sees this opportunity and rushes towards them by jumping on the roofs of nearby stores.

Sully gets up and sees Holly trying to hit him again but this time he gets up and grabs Holly with his arm around her neck with the pistol to Holly's cheek. This causes Catwoman to suddenly stop.

Sully: Don't move... (Sully puts the gun's safety off) ...or else this girl is getting a goddam bullet in her frigging head.

Catwoman stands there, frozen. Her grip on her whip tightens and grinds her teeth while Sully's grip on Holly's neck grows and puts his pistol closer into her cheek. Catwoman's minds races on how to make sure Sully doesn't escape but to also make sure her best friend dies.

To be continued...


	2. The Town Part 2

**CATWOMAN #2**

**THIS TOWN - PART 2**

**WRITTEN BY: JAKE BAT **

Catwoman has just stopped two thugs from assaulting a father and daughter in a convenience store. One of the crooks Mort ran out and has grabbed Holly Robinson, one of Catwoman a.k.a. Selina Kyle's closest friends, and has her at gunpoint.

Mort: Hey you hear me Catwoman!? If you come any closer I am going to kill this bitch!

Catwoman: Hey listen just come down. Just let the girl go, and we'll forget all about this. Think about it you just tried to extort some guy and his daughter, now your going to kill this girl? If you do you realize that if GCPD ever catches you, the DA's going to crucify you. I mean extorting a guy and his daughter then killing an innocent teenage girl? Can you say needle in the arm?

Mort: Can you say dead girl on the sidewalk!? Listen just let me go or else this girl's death is going to be on your head gawt it?

Catwoman's fists tighten as it pains her to see her best friend be held hostage by some thug.

Mort: So this is what's gunna happen. I'm going to...

However, Holly, a tough young teenage girl from Gotham City's Allenstown then decides to end this thing on her own.

She then tries to get away from Mort's hold. As Mort tries to tighten his mold she then head-butts him and ducks her head down.

Holly (yelling): Sel-Catwoman now!

Catwoman immediently takes her whip and lashes it at Mort's nose. Mort's hold on Holly then ends as he takes the arm, which he used to control Holly to cover his hurt nose as Holly elbows him and jumps away.

Mort then sees Holly getting away from him before turning to Catwoman.

He points his gun at Catwoman who whips his hand leaving a bloody red mark across his fingers.

Catwoman, filled in rage, then begins to lash at the man. Whipping him in his nose again, then in his shoulder then to his stomach. This causes Mort enough pain to bend his knees in pain before Catwoman whips his chin, back, and right up his chest causing him to fall on his back in the street.

Catwoman then lifts up her whip for another lash, but Holly calls to her.

Holly (whispering): Catwoman!

Catwoman turns to Holly seeing her head turn to another alley with a face of nervousness obviously telling her that they should leave quickly.

Catwoman nods back but places her boot on Mort's chest and gets down face-to-face with Mort.

Catwoman (in a threatening manner): If you come back here I'm going...

Mort (pleading): Please, I gawt it okay! Ugh! I'll, I'll never come back here!

Catwoman (calm): That's all you had to say.

Catwoman then grabs her whip and lifts it up slightly.

Mort closes his eyes fearing more lashings. But ten seconds later he opens his eyes seeing nothing. He then struggles to get on his feet but at that same time a Gotham City Police car drives up with two officers getting out.

Officer #1: Hey Sarge, this guy fits the description of the suspects.

Mort then groans loudly before being taken away by the officers.

...

Later that night in their apartment, Selina and Holly relax after what happened today. Selina is in her bedroom at her desk looking something up on her computer.

Holly: Hey Selina I think I've found something you might like and before you say it's not Batman's love and affection for you.

Selina (sarcastically): Ha-ha Holly.

Holly: I knew you'd like that. But really I found something pretty cool. These two brothers, Albanian I think are visiting Gotham and them just so happen to be owners of a business that makes huge skyscrapers and hotel. They also have $5,000,000 bucks in their newest hotel.

Selina (uninterested): Hmm very interesting.

Holly (sarcastically): Yes very interesting to the point where you don't care. By the way Selina I'm having a sex change.

Selina (alarmed): What!?

Holly: So know you're listening. Good. Now listen, Selina I got this cool job for you I want to tell you about.

Selina: Sorry Holly but I'm pretty busy.

Holly: With what?

Holly peeks over Selina's shoulder to see what she was looking on her computer.

Holly: Um...Selina why are you on the Gotham City Police Department's Criminal Database?

Selina: I'm looking up those guys I got today.

Holly: I got today? Well I guess you don't value my elbows and head-butts.

They both chuckle a bit.

Holly (seriously): But Selina why are looking those two guys up?

Selina: Holly, those two guys extorting a local convenience store. One of them had a 22. 22s are one of the most popular guns when it comes to mobs. One bullet in you and they turn your insides into a pin-pall game.

Holly (jokingly asks): Selina why do I doubt that guy you whipped was a Mafioso?

Selina smirks before getting to Bruno Rossi's page.

Selina: These were one of the guys that were robbing Mister Browne and his daughter. Bruno Rossi...Armed Robbery, Assault, Grand Theft, Vehicle Manslaughter...

Holly: Damn.

Selina: Yeah...hmm he only did time for the Armed Robbery charge when he was 19. He got two years. He got three-to-five for the Manslaughter bid. Hmm...the guy he ran over was...Henry Vanzetti.

Holly: The guy who was going to testify against the Great White Shark guy?

Selina: Yeah, it was suspected he did it as a hit when they found $15,000 in his house, but he claims he got it from an uncle for his birthday and of course his uncle confirmed that. He also says he was drunk when he did it. It says the FBI always suspected he was a freelance hit-man in two other murders...huh.

Holly: What?

Selina: Look Holly.

Selina moves her mouse to an area which says KNOWN ASSOCIATES where it shows a list of names including: MORT SULLY, 30.

She clicks on it showing his mug shot and rap sheet.

Holly: That's the guy who point the gun to my head.

Selina reads the page out loud.

Selina: Mort Sully...said he did time in Jersey for gun charges, but it says he did five years for Assault and some Illegal Gambling. While in prison his sentenced got an extra year when it was discovered he was selling smuggled-in cigarettes. He moved to Gotham three years ago.

Holly (curious): So Selina what do you think of this?

Selina: I...I don't know Holly. Maybe I'm just over thinking it but I'm not sure.

...

Meanwhile, Mort and Bruno have bailed themselves out of prison on Extortion, Assault and Threats of Violence charges. They then are walking towards a nearby bar.

Mort (calm): Don't worry man everything's going to be fine.

Bruno (nervously): I don't know man what will the boss think?

Mort then turns and becomes quiet. As there walking to the bar to catch some drinks a black van drives near them before stopping right near them.

The side doors then open with a man in a brown leather coat comes out in front of Mort and Bruno, making them stop dead in their tracks.

?: Mort, Bruno, you mind and get in the van. The boss wants to talk to you two.

As Mort and Bruno take one step back the other side-door and the back-doors open with three men coming out surrounding the two. Mort and Bruno then turn to the mysterious figure who shoots them both.

?: Don't worry boys it's only a tranquilizer.

The two then become weaker as the three men from behind put bags on their hands and load them up in the van before the three men go in as the mysterious figure hops in the passenger seat. The van then drives away.

**To be continued...**


	3. The Town Part 3

**Catwoman #3**

**The Town - PART 3**

**Written By: Jake Beninato **

* * *

><p>? (cruelly): Wakey-wakey Mort, wakey-wakey Bruno.<p>

Sully wakes up, he sees himself tied to a chair in a dark room. He is surround by the passenger, the driver and the two guys who took him in.

He then sees Bruno tied up as well.

Sully (confused): What in the hell!?

?: You disappointed the boss.

Sully: Listen it ain't my fault!

Bruno: Same here! Wasn't my fault.

Then suddenly a shadowed figure in a large coat walks in.

?: Oh really?

Everyone is silent. Mostly out of fear.

?: You two idiots were the ones who were beat up by Catwoman, thus embarrassing us.

Sully: Yeah but….

The figure then turns to him shutting Sully up.

?: Now listen, if it was up to me, I'd kill both of you two weaklings. However, the boss doesn't want the extra blood. So I'm giving you two a second chance.

The figure then drops an MP5 and a Glock 19 to the floor in front of them.

?: Time to get some respect from Allenstown again. Go there and make sure you make an example out of that store.

The figure then motions to his men to cut off the rope constraining Sully and Bruno. They then kick the guns over to them and leave. Sully then picks up the MP5 while Bruno takes the Glock. They then look at each other knowing that if they fail….there dead.

* * *

><p>One day later in the morning, Selina and Holly wake up in their apartment. Selina then walks into the kitchen where she sees Holly on her laptop with a cereal bowl next to her.<p>

Selina (yawning): H-h-holly what are doing?

Holly: Remember the two wealthy Albanian brother's visiting Gotham thing I mentioned last night?

Selina (tired): Yeah, maybe.

Holly: Well they are only staying in town for five days. I say we hit them fast. They hotel there staying at is in Two-Face territory and a pair of rich brothers go up right his alley.

Selina: Hey I will. Hey what do we have for breakfast?

Holly looks over into the cereal box.

Holly: Not cereal.

Selina: Okay I guess I walk over to Mister Browne's store and buy some…..

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Gunshots ring out causing Holly to jump back in her chair while Selina jumps out of the couch.

Selina (yelling): Holly get down!

At that moment the shots end but Selina still is on her guard while trying to get over the sounds of her cats screeching in fear.

Selina then crawls over to her window and looks down.

She sees Mister Browne's store all shot up and is quickly alarmed. She also sees a white car fleeing from the scene.

In a matter of seconds, ambulances and the Gotham police have arrived. The street is soon filled with police officers, detectives, doctors, squad cars and an ambulance.

Selina, in her apartment, puts on a trench coat over her pajamas and is ready to go downstairs to see what happened.

Holly then rushes to come but Selina puts a hand in front of her.

Selina: No way Holly. Stay here.

Holly: Selina!

Selina: Stay…here!

Holly does stay and Selina goes onto the scene and makes her way to the front of the crowd.

There she sees something horrific: a small person's body in a black bag being loaded up on a truck which reads: GOTHAM CITY MORGUE.

She then sees Mister Browne crying and bawling as he's moved into an ambulance.

Mister Browne: Oh God! Why!? Why!?

She then turns to a detective who walks over to the crowd and yells to them.

Detective (yelling): DID ANYONE SEE ANYTHING? ANYONE? AT ALL? SEE WHAT HAPPENED?

Nobody moves or says anything.

The detective then turns around and Selina overhears him say something to another detective.

Detective (quietly): Oh wait I forgot this was Allenstown.

This causes Selina to be angry but only for a brief moment. She knows he, to a degree, has a point. Allenstown is a very violent place. Crime is high and nobody talks to the police, but whenever they do their houses get torched, and people get hurt. Selina tries to help people around here by donating the stolen money she has but she can't take down every thug in Allenstown, no matter how much she wants to.

However, her thoughts are interrupted by remembering what just happened: Mister Browne's daughter has just been murdered and his store has been shot up.

Selina also knows who did this: Mort Sully and Bruno Rossi.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Catwoman, she goes out hunting for Sully and Bruno.<p>

First she stops at the Iceberg Lounge owned by her favorite fence The Penguin a.k.a. Oswald Cobblepot.

She goes on the roof where there's a glass ceiling. She then uses a claw of hers to carve a circle in it before tapping it. She then grabs it before it falls and then pulls it up. She then reaches her arm down and manages to open the window. She then launches in while everyone watches a singer Penguin "hired" to sing at the club.

She hits the ground and rolls before sneaking around into the back where she hears Penguin talking.

Penguin (exclaiming): This singer is bringing in thousands! I need to blackmail her more often.

Catwoman then manages to sneak in by using her claw to unlock the door and comes in.

Catwoman: I don't think she'd like that.

Everyone then turns to her.

Penguin: My dear Catwoman, you have something you need to fence I assume?

Catwoman: Wrong deal Penguin. I'm looking for two men.

Penguin looks up to her.

Penguin (sleazily) How about one incredibly handsome and intelligent man?

Catwoman: Sorry, but there's somethings in this world that even I won't do….no offense though. Anyways, I need some info on two guys: Mort Sully and Bruno Rossi. I need to know where they like to hang out and fast.

Penguin: May I ask why?

Catwoman (sweetly): No….I just need to know where they are and I know a smart guy like you Oswald can tell me where.

Oswald smiles.

Penguin: Come back in one hour.

Catwoman smiles before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER<strong>

Catwoman: What do you got?

Penguin: The East Side high-rise. The Johns Apartment Complex. Floor 5. Room 5F.

Catwoman: Thanks.

Penguin: Um you do realize you owe me now right?

Catwoman: I'll bring you something to fence soon.

Penguin: Within this week!

Catwoman: Make it until two weeks into next month and I promise I'll bring you something over $900,000.

Penguin: One week into next month and you have a deal.

Catwoman: Deal then.

Catwoman then leaves to go to the Johns Apartment Complex.

Catwoman then races across town and eventually gets to the roof of the complex. She then looks over and sees a white car with Mort and Bruno getting out. There high-fiving and laughing. They then go into the complex. She then goes down the side of the complex, thankfully the two have a room near the window. She breaks in and hides until they come.

Bruno: Man that was crazy man.

Mort: Yeah, but hey at leas we on duh bosses' good side.

Catwoman (still in the shadows until they turn on the light showing herself): But not mine.

Catwoman then lashes her whip at the two hitting them both in the stomachs before swinging it down again hitting their backs sending them to the ground.

Mort tries to pull a small handgun out but Catwoman steps on his hand with her boot, crushing his hand.

Mort (in pain): Ahh!

Bruno tries to get up and tries to grab something near a chair.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	4. The Town Part 4

**Catwoman #4**

**THIS TOWN – PART 4**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

Catwoman leaps and jumps from building to building through Crime Alley formerly Park Row. Park Row, one of the safest parts of Gotham City, one of the richest parts of Gotham City and one of the best is now Crime Alley. Crime Alley, one of the dangerous parts of Gotham City, one of the poorest parts of Gotham City with nearly 49% of all homicides coming from there.

While jumping on one of the buildings she sees a banner saying "LETS BRING IT BACK: PARK ROW".

**Catwoman**: Heh. Why change what's not even broke?

At that moment she hears a yell for help.

She sees a man being choked and being held against the edge on a nearby apartment complex by two men.

**Catwoman:** Okay maybe it can use some help.

Catwoman pulls out a grapple hook and swings to get over to that side and when she gets to the other side she climbs up quietly to surprise the thugs.

One of the thugs then tips the man, skinny, young a lot over the edge with his upper chest nearly off the building.

**Thug #1 (holding the man turns to his partner):** Hey Mitch!

**Mitch:** Yeah Ray?

**Ray:** Do you think Johnny here will make a big splat sound when he falls?

**Mitch**: Ha-ha! Maybe, unless he pays his taxes. Elliot Ness ain't taking no shit no more.

They both laugh.

Catwoman walks up behind them with neither of them noticing at all.

**Catwoman (in sure confidence):** Hey boys! Do you think you two are getting to get an ass-kicking? If so you're correct. Let him go.

Catwoman whips at Mitch hitting him in the chest causing Ray to get Johnny away from the pavement and pushes him aside so he can pull out a gun but Catwoman just whips it out of his hand.

Soon Mitch gets up and tries to go for the fire escape but Catwoman whips his legs causing him to fall but Ray then runs up to Catwoman and manages to kick her in the chest sending her back a few feet. When he tries to run up to her again to do the same trick she ducks and nails him.

But Mitch then gets up again and pulls out a gun firing randomly at Catwoman who ducks but she turns to the man named Johnny, who's stunned in fear and ends up getting shot in his heart causing him to fall off the edge due to the reaction.

**Catwoman (in horror):** NO!

As she turns back to Mitch he has already gotten to the fire escape.

Catwoman turns back to Ray who she head-butts to hard he's knocked out before running after Mitch whose already running the street. She jumps on other buildings following him eventually deciding to follow him from a distance to see where he heads so she can find the head.

She follows Mitch through the darkest alleys of Crime Alley especially when he dodges some police cars coming in because of the gunshots being reported.

Ultimately Mitch, thinking he's safe looks around and soon walks into a seemingly abandoned restaurant called "The Park Row Gourmet." She swings to the roof of the building and soon climbs in thanks to a ceiling window.

There she sees Mitch running towards a table where six guys are at, including one in a red coat.

The figure in the red coat gets up.

**The Figure:** Do you have the money from the Johnny kid?

**Mitch:** No! Listen Catwoman showed up! It got all bad and…..

The Figure pulls out a large handgun and shoots Mitch point-blank in between his eyes.

The Figure then turns his attention to the ceiling roof where he shows off his face: he's white, with nasty black hair and most identifying; a robotic eye. A robotic eye red in color with silver mechanics surrounding it like it was installed into him.

He then lifts up his gun and fires at Catwoman who flips back enough to only have the bullet grace her, causing an extremely thin line of blood to come out but not enough to hurt her.

He then turns to the others.

**He (barks):** What are you idiots waiting for!? Kill that bitch!

The men open fire on Catwoman.

She dodges and flips back onto the ground landing on her feet.

The men then run out the abandoned building trying to hunt her down.

Three of them race from the back of the building and split up going to different sides. The remaining do the same but in the front.

Soon Catwoman hears one of them approaching and ducks behind some debry but she then hears some footsteps approaching them getting louder and louder as she thinks _shit_ in her head.

**Thug:** Hey where she go!?

**Another Thug:** She must've bailed.

However, the mysterious figure from the before comes around and says something.

**Idiots! Why not you look harder! **

He then points a gun towards the debry Catwoman is hiding under and begins shooting as Catwoman tries to bend more to hide better and to avoid bullets but she knows it's only a matter of time before the figure kills her.

**Catwoman (in anger):** Screw this!

She then jumps the highest she can off the debry with the figure trying to shoot her but ends up kicking his face with her boot in his robotic eye.

**The Figure:** AAAHHHH!

She then launches off of him into the remaining field.

**The Figure:** DON'T SHOOT! I want to kill this dumb stupid bitch by myself!

**Catwoman:** Well aren't you a charmer?

**The Figure:** KEEP TALKING! I'm gonna ice you! Then I'll ice your boyfriend Batman!

**Catwoman**: Have fun with that Zeiss!

**Zeiss:** Huh!? How'd you!?

**Catwoman:** Well you see Zeiss, there's something called research. I'm not sure if you can spell research but it's where you look up information though I'm sure if you can spell that either.

**Zeiss:** Ah! Screw you!

Zeiss lifts up his gun and begins shooting at Catwoman who narrowly dodges it and begins doing flips to avoid bullets.

She then tries to whip him by slashing his hand but he dodges and rolls shooting the gun again except this time she again narrowly dodges getting shot but dodges. She then pulls out small spikes and throws it at Zeiss who gets up and gets hit by them in the shoulder and goes down.

**Zeiss:** Please all of you backup! Surrender! We lost ah!

Catwoman smiles.

**Catwoman:** Alright good. Now listen up….

Zeiss then suddenly gets up and shoots Catwoman in the heart at point-blank range.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…..<strong>_


	5. The Town - ARC FINALE

**Catwoman #5**

"**This Town – FINALE" **

**Written by: Jake Bat**

* * *

><p>Catwoman's head hits the ground and extends her head up and gasps in pain. She puts her hands over her bullet wound, trying to cover the blood from getting out.<p>

Zeiss walks over with a smile.

**Zeiss:** Seeya in hell you bitch.

Zeiss points his gun at Catwoman's head but then a dark cloaked figure, a familiar one, flies up to Zeiss and kicks him away causing the gun to fire but the bullet goes in a different direction from Catwoman.

Catwoman, despite being wounded on the ground manages to use her strength to lift her head up a bit seeing the figure as Batman.

Zeiss' henchmen rush towards Batman who uses flash-bangs to hide himself as he brutally beats the men and before trying to spot Zeiss but Zeiss is gone.

Batman turns to Catwoman looking in horror as the woman he loves is bleeding out.

Batman rushes to her and picks her up quickly getting her to the Batwing placing her gently in the back seat before getting a first-aid kit in the Batwing pulling out some gloss and wraps it over her wound keeping the blood in before he pulls out a needle of morphine and takes her arm and injects it into her so she doesn't feel pain as he rushes her to the Batcave.

At the Batcave, Batman gets her to the medical bay where he has Alfred operate on her thanks to the advanced technology they have.

Catwoman looks up with eyes closing and closing and closing.

**Catwoman:** Bruce?

Catwoman then puts her head back and her eyes close.

**Batman:** SELINA!

**Zeiss' Hideout**

Zeiss walks proudly into a nice-looking office on a high-tower building where an older man is sitting behind a desk waiting for Zeiss to go up to his desk noticing he's happy.

**The Man:** What's the good news?

**Zeiss:** How'd you know there's good news?

**The Man:** Because you're smiling.

**Zeiss:** Well our problem with the cat…solved.

**The Man:** Excellent, excellent but what about the Batman?

**Zeiss:** He might be an issue. You see after I took care of the bit….the cat he showed up and beat my guys. Thankfully he left to take his girl away.

**The Man:** He might be an issue if you did kill Catwoman.

**Zeiss:** She got a point-blank shot to her heart. She's dead.

**The Man:** Then we have the Batman coming after us.

**Zeiss:** Don't' worry Uncle Victor everything is going to be fine. The Bat is too obsessed with those dumb costumed guys like the Joker or Bane or Two-Face or whoever! Even if he wanted payback he'll have to ignore the rest of Gotham. Allenstown is ours.

**Uncle Victor:** Yes it is, Philo, yes it is. I am very proud of you.

Zeiss smiles.

**Uncle Victor:** I am, ever since you father died all those years ago in the in that hit I tried to raise you. I never thought you can be as good as a man as you would've been if your father hadn't has died but now I am finally proven wrong. Thank you.

**Zeiss:** No thank you Uncle. If it wasn't for you I never would've gotten these enhancements. I never would've been so powerful. Now thanks to you, were gonna rule Allenstown then when we take over we'll expand and soon Gotham will be ours, we'll be Gotham's top bosses.

Uncle Victor smiles and laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>5 WEEKS LATER <strong>

_A woman is walking down the street in Allenstown trying to get to her apartment quickly. Then she notices a man following her._

_**Follower**__: Hey bitch! Where the hell is my money!_

_The woman tries to run from the man but then someone jumps in front of her and punches her in her gut. He then goes behind her and wraps his arm around her and firmly holds her as the other man comes by. _

_**Follower:**__ Let's teach this whore a lesson about owing people money and not paying back._

_The two men drag the woman into an alley where they violently beat her over and over again._

In the Batcave, Catwoman's eyes open as she's finally awake from her coma. It took weeks and many doctors such as Leslie Tompkins to Dr. Mid-Nite to help her. As she wakes up she sees Batman, Alfred, and Holly surrounding her table.

**Holly:** SELINA!

Holly goes to hug her but then doesn't knowing she just got out.

**Alfred:** Easy now Lord Robinson, she just woke up.

**Selina:** Yeah, yeah, yeah Alfred. Just hug me kid.

_A man and his wife are walking to their car after a nice dinner. The man is named Paul Romero; he's the son of a known retired mob lawyer who decided not to follow in the family business and turned down Zeiss' offer to work for him. _

_Paul and his wife get to their car but before they go in the kiss celebrating their wedding anniversary. _

_**Paul's Wife:**__ I love you._

_**Paul:**__ Love you more._

_As they each get into the car, Paul puts the keys in and turns turning on the engine but then the car explodes killing them both._

**Catwoman:** Bruce

**Bruce:** Selina.

**Selina:** Thanks for saving me but what about Zeiss?

**Bruce:** He got away. Selina things haven't been good for Allenstown.

**Selina:** What's happening?

_On a midnight construction site, a group of four men get to the top of the site close to a crane where one of them walks over and places three homemade pipe bombs and five sticks of dynamite putting it in the right place._

_As the men exit the site two night watchmen see them._

_**Night Watchman:**__ Hey put your hands in the air!_

_The men just pull out guns and open fire hitting them both, killing them._

_**Thug:**__ And that's what happens when you don't pay._

_The next morning the bomb goes off and the crane and numerous parts of the site crash to the bottom. Thankfully it was ten minutes before work began so the casualties were minimal. _

**Bruce:** After you got shot…..The Zeiss Family ran by Victor Zeiss, an old-time gangster and his nephew, Philo, the one who shot you took over. The crime rate boosted the murder, extortion, trafficking, loansharking and arson rate gone up.

**Selina:** No…..no….no, no, no, no! NO!

Selina tries to get up but it hurts too much and she lays back down.

**Holly:** Selina!

**Bruce:** Selina, please let me handle this, you're not even close to half the shape you need to be to stop them.

**Selina:** You won't do anything. You won't be able to. You and your sidekicks have everywhere else in Gotham to deal with. Allenstown was my territory, I protected it. I lost it. I lost.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Next Arc: "Retribution" **


	6. Family Business Part 1

**Catwoman Issue 6**

**The Family Business Part 1 By James Brady**

* * *

><p><strong>(Writers Note: This is a soft reboot from the original Catwoman series on Prime.)<strong>

High atop the crusty dwellings of Gotham City Selina Kyle taps the edges of her claws against the cobbled building as she sits on the ledge. She wears a cotton white t-shirt, black jeans with her Cat Claw gauntlets still attached to her hands. Her skin tight leather suit lies on a slump beside her. Her hair is a mess but almost in a fashionable way sticking up like an electrified hair ball in a sort of quiff. She reaches for her medical kit, searching through the paracetamol and Nyquil she tears out 4 packets of band aids and begins to plaster them over her face quickly covering up the scars and bruises from last night. It was a tough night and this is a new day.

Through the dusty streets of Gotham trundles a small van. A dark haired young man just out of his teens sits next to a girl about the same age while she drives. The Gotham Gazette Logo is plastered over the side of the van.

"Do.. uh do you wanna come inside?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"Like while I do the interview."

"No. I drive the van, that's my job."

"Are you sure. You know the rumour is that she's Catwoman right?"

"So? Batman is waay cooler."

"Well.. yeah but y'know. You can't interview Batman. Either way this is a big break for me. My first big story and this should be a headline grabber y'know? Ex-Catburgular Thief/ bat-ally/ supervillian has becomes Private Detective! I mean who doesn't wanna read that article?!"

"Too much of a mouthful."

"Catwoman P.I, question mark, question mark, exclamation mark?"

"Needs to be more click bait-y."

"Top Ten Reasons that Catwoman's new job is awesome?"

"There ya go."

The van trundles up to a small red bricked building, in the middle of town, there is a large moving truck parked out. They look up to see the sign over the door reading _Kyle & Bradley Investigations. _On a lower level is a small coffee shop called _Bat-Coffee , _with a little Cartoon cup of coffee with bat ears and wings with the Batman logo on the side. The reporter gets out and is followed by the driver.

"Thought you weren't coming?"

"My Phone's ran out of charge and I left my book in the garage. Cba."

"Alright cool." He says.

He presses the door bell and reaches for his note pad from his pocket and flips it open as he waits at the door. Before the door is answered they're shouted at from behind them. A short, rugged old guy about 57 comes stomping up the steps, a heavy TV in his thick bulky arms.

"Move it!" He yells. "C'mon senior citizen coming through."

He hustles up the stairs and kicks the door in. The reporters watch in a sort of stunned disbelief. They gingerly follow inside the small building. Cats wander among the towers of cardboard boxes like citizens of a cardboard city. The reporter calls out.

"Uh helloooo? Anyone in? It's uh the Reporter? Gotham Gazette? Hello?"

"Let's just go in."

The girl walks through the empty rooms of the house followed by the reporter. They come into what seems to be a kitchen. Across the table a girl about 23 is lying flat on her back on the table. She is wearing a Bat-Coffee apron with cucumber slices over her eyes, cats walk over her every now and again, her hair is tied up with a towel rapping it up in a turban style, she is listening to a walkman very loudly as they can hear the music from where they're standing.

"Uh hello?" The Reporter stays where he is.

The driver suddenly moves over to the girl lying on the table and takes off her Walkman earphone. She sits up immediately her cucumber slices falling off her eyes.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Uh.. hey Miss Robinson, I assume I'm uh Jeff Miller from the Gotham Gazette, this is uh August Redding, um also from the Gotham Gazette, I suppose. I'm here for the interview with Miss Kyle?"

"Who?" Holly grunts.

"Miss Kyle. Uh Selina Kyle?"

"Oh right haha." She giggles to herself getting off the table and shooing away the cats. "Yeah I just never heard someone call her Miss Kyle before, haha. Never even occurred to me. Yeah she'll be down in a sec, you guys want some Coffee?"

"Uh sure." August says.

"Yeah please." Jeff adds.

"That'll be $3.20 then." Holly says, deadly serious.

"Huh?"

Holly points at the Bat-Coffee Logo.

"It's not cheap y'know."

"Oh uh I'll pass then." Jeff says.

"Same." August adds.

"Suit yourself. Best cuppa on the East End."

"Is that official?" Jeff asks.

"Not yet it's not." She says enthusiastically. "Opening up for business tomorrow see. Then I'll show that snooty Starcups across the road who's boss!" She goes over and stares out of the window agressivly at the Starcups coffee shop.

"That's right." She whispers aggressively under her breath. "I'm watching you."

Jeff starts. "Um. So when can we see Selina about the-"

"Hey. Who're you?" Jeff and August turn around to see Selina walking down the stairs, still in her white t-shirt.

"Uh hi... I'm Jeff Miller fro-"

"Oh yeah the reporter. Do you want the tour first or the interview first?"

"Uh, tour I suppose."

"Alright just yeah follow me then."

The 3 walk into the living room still filled with boxes, Slam Bradley is behind the TV trying to figure out how to get it starting.

"This is the other 50% of Kyle and Bradley, Mr. Slam Bradley." Selina says.

Slam gets up from behind the TV and walks over to the reporters. He cleans some oil from his hands and sticks his thick leathery hand out to greet them.

"Pleasure." He grumbles.

"He's basically the brains of the operation as he has worked in Gotham City as a Private Investigator for about, oh what was it? 100 or 200 years, Slam?"

"Har Har." He says as slowly and sarcastically as possible. "Laugh riot Selina. Get these kids outta here before they start splittin' their ribs again."

"Slam Bradyley everyone!" Selina says enthusiastically.

They go up the stairs where they're confronted with more cardboard boxes and cats as they lounge around the corridors. She opens the door to the office room. Two desks placed on either side of the room surrounded by book cases over flowing with case files and investigative notes.

Selina shows them the cat room which is a massive nest with a metered in diameter hole in the floor filled with kitty litter. Tom Reese Blake a.k.a Catman stands in the middle of the room pouring food into each one of their bowls one by one. He wears a shirt with a cartoon of a man dressed up as a baseball bat in the middle with the words underneath reading, Bat-Man Returns.

"Hey, don't mind me, just feeding the strays." He smiles.

"We uh, we like cats." Selina jokes awkwardly.

Selina opens a cupboard that has nothing in it except two long metal poles. The reporters look at them strangely.

"This way to the coffee shop!" She says grabbing onto the pole and sliding down.

"You first." jokes August.

"Alright." Jeff replies grabbing onto the pole and slowly sliding down.

"What? I was joking!" August replies. She looks around awkwardly before sighing heavily and sliding down the pole herself. She comes to the a small funky looking coffee shop with interesting art on the walls and often bean bags instead of chairs.

"This is Holly's side of the business, as the owner of the Bat-Coffee shop. She's planning on having some live music acts on here every now and again in the evening. The band, The Capes are apparently playing in a couple of week. Holly says that Tim Drake tweeted about it a couple of days ago or something."

Selina leads them outside of the building and has them climb awkwardly up the fire escape. They get to the roof and-

"NO! NONONONO!" They hear just as they start to climb up. Selina pokes her head up to see what's going on. Holly is throwing a massive tar pollen sheet over what seems to be a helicopter. On the floor next to her is an array of spray cans and her hands are grubby with Black and Green dye.

"Selina! I told you not to come up here! It's not ready yet!"

"What? The helicopter?"

"YES! SHHHH! Don't let them know!" She hisses.

"Okay, okay." Selina replies.

She jumps down in front of the reporters.

"That basically concludes the tour. I guess we're doing the interview now then?"

"Sure. Okay." Jeff replies.

"Cool. I'm gonna nip for a shower. Make yourself comfortable in the office or whatever."

The reporters sit in the Office while Jeff sets up his recording equipment. 5 minutes later Selina comes out of the shower dressed in a fluffy Cat-Onezie she sits at the desk with her frizzed hair and looks across at Jeff.

"So what made you want to become a private detective?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do. I was tired of being a thief and a part time Supervillain and Slam is the best Private Eye who ever lived so what the heck am I right?"

"Why Gotham's East End? With all your money you probably could've gone anywhere in the city."

"This is where I was raised, I've lived here all my life, I fight for the East Enders, I always have."

"Always?"

"Well... almost always."

"What about your rumoured connections with Catwoman?"

"I have a bit of a don't ask, don't tell policy on that to say the least."

"Well I can't help but ask. It's the word about town Miss Kyle. What of your relationship with Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

Tom enters the room holding 3 cups of tea.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't know it was starting now."

"Nice timing Tom." Selina smirks taking the hot Tea from them.

"What can I say?" Tom joked passing the tea to the reporters. "Please don't mind me."

"Okay, so your relationship with Mr. Wayne." Jeff continues.

"Oh." Tom says.

"Haha. Umm.. we were never a couple to be honest. We went to a couple of parties together but never became an exclusive thing. I'm dating Thomas now."

"Oh right. I'm sorry I didn't put two and two together."

"Nah don't worry." She says turning to Tom. "You're working as my side-kick, is it?"

Tom jokingly squeezes the back of Selina's neck making her giggle and try and slap him away.

"I prefer the term, Boy Wonder." He says with an air of jest to his voice, before kissing Selina on the cheek.

"... Uh would you mind if I asked how you met?" Jeff asks.

Tom and Selina look at each other with a cheeky glint in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Ago, Gotham City, Office Block<strong>

Catwoman leaps down in front of a group of well dressed goons. She cracks her knuckles as they look at her slightly bewildered. In a flash of action Catwoman kicks, punches and claws her way through the goons, avoiding gun fire as she goes. She comes to a small safe and in a matter of seconds cracks it. She is about to open is when her head is suddenly pushed into the front of vault and held there. She tries to escape but whoever is behind her is far stronger than her.

She hears a rough "Shhh. Don't fight it." She hears the ear piercing click as the hammer on the gun is loaded.

"You think you can pull that trigger before I slit your throat?" She asks calmly.

"I know it, baby."

"Urgh. Cheap Line."

"HEY! Stupid!" Suddenly another voice enters the situation. "Stop being a dick or whatever."

Catwoman hears a crash and array of punches and gun shots. She opens the vault, snatches fish bowl full of money from it and rushes for the window when,

"HEY wait up! Please lady!"

She stops as she is about to vault out of the window and turns back. A man in a gaudy yellow spandex suit with an orange cowl and cape with Cat ears is holding down a large goon, blood smeared across his red gloves.

"Hey! C'mon I just needed to get into that vault and I can't crack vaults. Could you gimme a hand?"

"What? No."

"In that safe is the map that leads to the missing amulet of Anubis. I've been hired to get it back. If you could just open the case again I could get it. It'd make my life a lot easier."

"Ancient Cat Amulet? It's that a bit '66? Wait why should I help you? I'm a thief."

"Why did you steal a fish bowl full of 5 dollar bills then?"

"It's... none of your business."

"Hey, I just saved your life there. The least you could do is re open that safe."

"... Okay. Just... don't tell anyone about the fish bowl of money okay? I've got a rep to keep up."

"Deal."

Catwoman puts the fish bowl down on a small table in the office and goes over to the safe and begins to crack it.

"You're Catman right?" She asks.

"... um yes. I-uh yeah."

"Didn't you use to be a fat guy?"

"Um... yeah."

"And didn't you used to have a crew?"

"Uh yeah."

"So what're you doing these days? Cat based adventuring."

"Uh odd jobs mostly."

"You uhh you weren't inspired by me where you?"

"Huh?"

"The whole Cat thing?"

"Um.. I mean. Kinda but like I had this cape that gave me, uh, 9 lives and well it's all pretty ridiculous to be honest..."

"Hey don't worry about it. Cats totally aren't the worst motif I've seen. Trust me."

"Oh yeah. I mean.. it was either Cats or polkadots so y'know."

"Haha. Good choice." Selina smiles up at Catman as he looks bashfully cute.

"Um." She begins. "This thing has been open the whole time."

"What? Really? Ah damnit. Sorry for bothering you."

"No don't worry about it. This has been nice."

"Yeah?" He says awkwardly. "Cool..."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Awkward clichéd cat motif team up? Sounds great."

"Yup." She walking towards the window and leaping out leaving Catman on his own.

"... Wow..." He mumbles to himself.

Now, Selina & Bradley Investigations

"Tinder." They say simultaneously.

"Oh that's nice." Jeff replies.

About half an hour later Jeff and August leave the apartment. Selina helps Slam putting away of the last of the old case files. At 7 she has dinner with Tom before the two of them put on their suits and make their way out into the night. Danger awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>10 hours later 5.13 Am.<strong>

Selina and Tom sit atop the building looking out over the expanse of concrete and steel as far as the eye can see, cars already crawling around the streets like cockroaches in a maze. The sun slowly rises from its masonry grave like a phoenix blasting rays of light across the oily sky. Selina rocks slightly on her deck chair holding the Mexican Coke bottle between her index finger and thumb while Tom slowly puts a plaster on plaster his constantly bleeding nose.

"It's bloody bleeding again." He grumbles.

"Oh shush your mouth you." She says getting up and coming over to him. She leans down and attached it herself and with a cotton bud begins to clean the splats of blood from his cheeks.

"Thanks Selina."

"Mhm." She says leaning in to kiss him. They kiss for a good couple of minutes their hands in each other's hair. Selina eventually pulls away and goes to walk off.

"I'm going for a shower. Join me in a bit will you?" She winks.

"... Yes ma'am." He says sort of mesmerised.

Selina swings down into the building. She starts taking her suit off and walks through her bed room and into the bathroom when she suddenly stops and turns back doing a double take. Just a meter away from her next to her bed is a small baby's cot.

In the cot is a small black kitten looking up at her around the Cat's neck is a red bow with a note attached. Selina reaches down to the cat when it hisses at her and scratches her hand. Selina pulls her hand and looks at the blood now running down her hand. She reaches down a quickly grabs the note off of the bow before the kitten can attack again. It reads,

"_Mother's back in town dearest._"

Selina feels the world around her begin to turn to mush as her emotions run rampant through her body. She puts the note on her desk and goes to the window and looks out over the city. She's here in Gotham...

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Who is Selina's Mother and what does she want? Selina and the crew VS. The Mob. Carmine Falcone. Hell Hound!<strong>


	7. Family Business Part 2

**Catwoman Issue 8**

**The Family Business Part 2**

**By James Brady**

* * *

><p>25 Years Ago, Gotham City, The East End, Kyle Household<p>

Wrapped in a small blanket, Selina lies on the stained mattress at the back of the living room. Next to her is the warm body of her little sister, Maggie, sleeping soundly. The roars of the grainy laugh track sprawl from the television and into the tiny dirty living room. Beer cans and bottles litter the ground around the armchair that covers the TV. Her father, Brian, sits in slumped in it half drunk out of his mind, every now and again snorting to himself over a joke made. Selina can't sleep, she's too big for the small mattress she's slept on since she was a baby, and even now with her little sister next to her. She just watches the lights the TV makes around the room, flashing brighter then darker, then lighter again.

She hears the footsteps of her Mom coming in from the other room, creaking over the floorboards. She stands at the doorway to the living room and looks at her husband. He eventually realises she's there and turns to her. Mommy still has a black eye from earlier, but she seems to have put make up over it to try and cover it up. She is dressed in her regular shirt and skirt that she wears to the Call Centre Office. She walks over to Daddy and sits on his lap. They talk for a while before Mommy starts taking her shirt off. Daddy starts making moaning noises, when all of a sudden; the TV begins to flicker on and off again. Selina then sees the lights on the ceiling grow into large shadows, which grew cat like talons. The lights begin to turn to a dark shade of red as the wind whips through the house. Daddy continues to moan as Mommy sits on tops of him, her hands are stretched high in the air, pointing away from each other like two crescent moons opposite each other when it begins.

Selina starts hearing strange strangled meows and hisses coming from the room as Daddy begins to scream in horror. Mommy is still sat on his staring down at him as he begins to shake violently in his chair. The shadows on the wall turn from claws to fangs to sharp eyes back to claws again. The wind whips through the household as Daddy yells louder and louder. Selina, terrified out of her mind, pulls herself under the covers and tries desperately not to cry or move a muscle.

The horrible sounds and whistling of the wind eventually stop, as Daddy seems to have gone quiet. Selina peeks out from under the blanket and looks over at her Mother panting as it's over now. Daddy's hand hangs off the side of the small arm chair limp and lifeless. She sighs looking down at his body, before walking briskly into the kitchen. She comes out a second later holding a large briefcase and what looks like aeroplane ticket under her arm. She then goes up stairs and Selina hears the sound of Daddy's electric razor being used. 5 minutes later, Mommy comes downstairs wearing a red headed wig where her thick black hair used to be. She walks over to Daddy's body and takes his wallet out of his pocket. She takes out all the money and the credit cards and dumps the wallet back on him. She picks up her suitcase and is about to leave the house when she looks back to her children; Selina and Maggie. Selina doesn't move a muscle, scared to death of her Mother and whatever she did to their Father. She hears a low sobbing as she stares at them before Selina hears her slamming the door of their tiny apartment behind her.

Selina did sleep a wink that night and in the morning when the Police asked her if she saw or heard anything she says no.

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

From the roof of their building Selina watches the cot she found in her office break away into smaller chunks and pieces as the flames claim it's structure. She watches, arms folded as the kitten she found beside it paw around the side of the small bonfire she made. She looks down at the letter again before tossing it into the flames as well. Someone is messing with her and she doesn't like it one bit, who that someone might be. The kitten comes along and looks up at her, it's dark green eyes staring at her with a look of hatred.

"What're we going to do with you, eh? You won't let me come near you but you refuse to leave..."

The kitten meowed.

"Screw it. Stay if you want, it's not like the others are going to put up your bitchy attitude."

She crouches down and looks at the tiny kitten.

"You'll be eaten alive, partner..." Selina gets up to leave the roof.

In one swift movement she swings into the room below her apartment, using her claws to pull herself over the side of the balcony. She lands in the kitchen/ office with a loud -Bam!- on the floor tiles. Tom Reese Blake a.k.a The Catman stands at the stove where crispy fatty smells are being produced.

"Morning, Cat-Lady." He teases. "Made you breakfast. First official day on the job."

Selina grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him on the cheek, with his 2-day stubble rough against her lips. She leans over his shoulder watching as he fries the bacon.

"Bacon and eggs, lovely." She smirks.

"Take a seat, it'll be ready in just a minute." He says using his spatula to indicate the table.

Selina turns and pulls out a seat. She slumps into the chair where she is greeted by a newspaper sitting across the table from her. The newspaper is suddenly flung away to reveal Slam Bradley beneath it. He wears a wife beater while chewing a thick cigar.

"Morning Slam. Anything of interest in the news?" She asks taking off her gauntlets and laying them down on the table.

"The regular ol' crap the Gotham Gazz churns out every coupl'a days. Murder, drugs, and super villain shenanigans. Every day in Gotham kinda stuff." He folds up the paper and puts it to one side. "How're ya feelin about today then, kiddo?"

"Alright. It's gonna feel weird being a tax paying American citizen for the first time in my life, but hey, I can't roam around in that Cat Suit for the rest of my life. I've gotta start… y'know, living rather than cooping myself up in my teenage day dream forever. I turned 33 last week, do you know what that means for someone who dresses in leather spandex every night to realize?"

"Kid, I'm pretty sure I've been 56 all my damn life. Gimme a break, will ya?"

"Yeah, but that's you, Slam Bradley. Your name sounds like that comes out of panther tanks." Selina jokes.

Slam goes to reply when Tom plops down his breakfast in front of him and Selina.

"Alright, cut it out you two. Blakies' good ole Eggs and Bachy, just like Mama used to make. Eat up." Tom says.

* * *

><p>Selina sits in her office. Next to her is Slam holding a clipboard and a pen. Across the table is an old woman.<p>

"My landlord is charging me too much money. I think Batman is spying me also."

Later on, she was with a young girl.

"Can you help me find my cat? Mommy said Batman stole him."

Rastafarian.

"My wife is cheetin on me with me de Batman!"

Then with a Business Man.

"Batman is ruining my business. Could you have him... um, taken care of?"

Young Woman.

"This guy like mugged me. He was wearing a hoodie and I didn't see his face... but I'm 90% sure it was Batman."

After hours and hours of dealing with people's problems and complaints and trying to deal with them, Selina and Slam pack up their notes into a large case folder labelled, _Because Batman_.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Slam asks. "The Italian place is back open after roughed up the guys who roughed them up. Mr. Nunuez's been wantin me to gimme a free meal for a while now."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll round up the guy and we'll- " Mid sentence Selina gets a buzz on her phone. She goes to look at it and stops in her tracks. The text reads,

_22nd Street, Windsor Houses, Roof, 5 Minutes. _

"What is it?" Slam asks.

"I've got to go." Selina says rushing out of the room. She pulls on her cat gauntlets, grabs her whip, and leaps through the open window out into the dusky streets of Gotham City. Slam watches from the window.

"Class act, kid." He grumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>3 Minutes of impressive park our, Selina arrives at the old abandoned apartment building. She surveys the area from a distance before leaping up on to the roof. She stands there, battle posed, ready for a fight. At the other end of the building stands an old man with slicked back white hair, in an Italian suit lighting a cigarette. He slowly turns to Selina, revealing his rugged worn face, with the 3 dark scars over his cheek.<p>

"Selina." He beems. The cigarette stuck between his whitened teeth.

"Da- Carmine?!" Selina replies slightly confused, holding her ground.

"Knew that little stunt would get your attention."

"Real funny. Leading me back to where I was born. Good one."

"It did the job, didn't it? Listen. I need your help."

"Oh really, Dad? After being completely ignorant to my existence for my entire life? You're practically a stranger to me."

"Fine. Stranger. I need your help."

"Yes. The whole world knows you need help. Everyone saw Batman take down your crime empire. I'm not helping you reclaim it."

"That's not what I want. I'm at the end of my rope. I just need a place to lay low. No one will take me in and I can't stay in a Hotel or whatever. People are after me. They'll trace me down. Please. You're my last chance, Selina."

Selina looks at the battered old man before her. A man who has seen many things, he's lived and seen the world, drank it all in and it's made him sick to his stomach.

She let out a regretful sigh. "Alright. But you're going to have to pull your weight. I run a business now and you're gonna have to help out anyway you know how."

"Of course, and I've got your first tip off of information straight from the source."

"What is it?"

Carmine hands her a small folder. She opens it to see information on the illegal exportation of a stolen Egyptian Cat Ornament estimated to be worth over $50 Million Dollars.

"Really? A Cat Ornament? Isn't that a little... '66?"

"It's your gig if you want it, Selina. I can give it to the Bat if you want."

"No. It's on my territory. I'll do it."

"So can I lay low for a while?"

Selina looks at him again, her eyes sharp.

"Okay. But not for too long."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I want you out soon though."

"Of course. It'll be no longer than a week."

* * *

><p><span>That evening<span>

CHUDDACHUDDACHUDDACHUDDA. The Helicopter blades whack through the cool evening air of Gotham City. Holly sits in the cockpit, still ecstatic for her first time piloting the Cat-Copter. Behind her sits Slam Bradley on a small stool nailed to the floor. He grasps a LexCorpTM Grenade Launcher GX100 trying to figure out how to turn on Manual Mode on. The Helicopter starts to lose altitude as it zeroes in on a cargo warehouse. Slam pulls back the doors to the Cat-Copter and aims down the sights of the Grenade Launcher. He pulls the trigger.

KABLOW! The grenade blows a hole in the metallic plating side of the wall as reels Slam from the force of the launch. He gets his balance again and looks down towards the cargo warehouse. Bullets begin to whizz through the air towards the Helicopter.

"Alright!" Slam yells over the sound of the propeller blades. "We've got their attention! Hit the faux guns!"

Holly flicks a switch on a gearbox with a bunch of mangled wiring plugged into it, taped to the dashboard. Attached to the bottom of the Helicopter a projector begins to shot an extremely bright strobe light. She pushes a CD into a Walkman, which plugs into a cable that leads to a speaker attached to the side of the Helicopter. It begins to blare out the sound of gunfire. The armed men in the warehouse dodge to take cover believing they're being fired on.

"That outta do it!" Slam yells.

He fires off another grenade at the building as the helicopter begins to take off into the night.

Meanwhile:

While the men inside the building scramble to find their weapons and fire at the helicopter, Catwoman and Catman hide in the shadows of the warehouse, taking men out left and right, silently creeping around the sides of the large boxes. They make their way over to the other side of the warehouse taking the men as they go. They hide behind two boxes opposite on opposing sides of the building. They look at each other and wink before scaling the scaffolding and throwing the men at the top of the scaffolding over the side before leaping up and brawling their way through the others, cracking skulls and dislocating jaws crunching their own knuckles with the blows.

They take out the last of the men and pant getting their breath back.

"That... was pretty fun..." Selina whispers through her exhaustion. "Goddamn, I'm getting out of shape. I don't know how Batman never gets a stich doing this stuff."

"Could we like, not talk about him? Just for like, now?" Tom asks, repositioning his mask.

"Babe, you know we were never a thing... You're the only guy in my life at the moment."

"It's not really that." He says awkwardly as Selina puts her wrists on his shoulders.

"Is it because he used to beat you up?"

"Kinda. I've gotten over it but when it comes from you... I dunno. I'm like a teenager when it comes to stuff like that. Stuff like this."

She tilts her head to the side and stares into his deep brown eyes.

"Well just call me Lindsay Lohan, sweet stuff."

"No! You- Lindsay Lo" Tom begins before Selina pushes her lips onto his.

Suddenly a buzz comes from the walkie-talkie on Selina's belt. She pulls away and answers it.

"Kiddo! What's takin yer so long? We ain't got all night now!" Slam bellows down the talkie.

"Try not to have a heart attack, chief. You can come in now," She looks down at a large rectangle crate in the middle of the room. "We've found it."

Selina pulls a crow bar from the unconscious hand of one of the criminals and they walk over to the crate. Selina breaks it open and Tom pulls away the crate door. They look inside to see a large block of black marble with an empty displace case.

"Damn." Selina says.

"What the?! Someone stole it, from the people who stole it, from the other people who stole it?" Tom jokes while also being slightly shocked/ annoyed.

" There's an _Inception_ joke in here somewhere, but I'll be damned if I gasp it." Holly jokes over the walkie-talkie.

They look up to see the helicopter begin to circle overhead. A rope with a large hook at the end is thrown down. Selina grabs it and is about to climb up, hearing sirens off in the background.

"Babe. We've gonna get go- what're you looking at?" She suddenly notices that Tom is staring off out of the warehouse towards a man wearing a large leather coat with his head shrouded in darkness standing at the other side of the building.

"Tom! What're you doing?"

Tom's hand begins to ball up into a fist and then part into a sporadic fingers sticking out in all directions and back to a fist again, in and out almost to a seeming rhythm.

"Tom?"

Suddenly, Catman whirls around staring at Selina like she's a piece of prey, there is a sly calm look in his eyes as they've turned from deep brown to glinting green. He grits his teeth, almost loud enough to hear. Selina suddenly realises, as his fingers seem to have grown claws at the tips. He crouches down onto the ground as he slowly approaches the side of the crate Selina is crouched on.

"Tom... snap out of it." She says, deadly serious, her arms to the side of her ready to fight.

He pounces, hissing like a jungle beast. Selina dodges the blow, but his newly grown claws take a chunk out of the side of the crate. Selina lands on the ground and spins to take him on again. He leaps again with more ferocity this time. Selina dodges again, but missing him by a hairs breadth. His fist cracks the ground upon impact. He's fast, clawing away at the air before her face as she continues to dodge and parry.

"TOM! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yells before spinning around and kicking him directly in the face.

He shrugs it off and comes at her again.

She hears police sirens as Slam calls to her from the Helicopter.

"Selina! Leave him, we've gotta get out of here! We'll come back with my tranquiliser gun!"

"'... Okay!" Selina says with a sigh.

She leaps onto the rope as the rope begins to be pulled upwards away from the warehouse. She kicks the now feral Tom away before proceeding to climb the rope.

"Sorry, babe. I'll be back to get you, soon!" She calls after him.

Catman shrikes and hisses as the helicopter take off, cawing up to the sky. He stops as the man in the trench coat approaches.

"Good boy. Good boy. Come here now."

Catman turns to see the man in the trench coat with a look of respect in his eyes.

The man wears a dark cat mask that seems to be attached to a spandex suit under the trench coat. The cat amulet is around his neck and seems to be glowing greenish as about 12 or more cats' corers and mull around his feet. He pets Catman's head as he stands like the mad scientists Igor behind the man. He looks up at the escaping Helicopter.

"Good evening, Sis. Too bad you had to run but it's nice I get to meet your new boyfriend. Quite a looker I must say." He says holding Catman's face in his hand. He starts speaking to the now completely loyal Catman.

"You can call me, Master of Karl Kyle, The King of Cats. You choice my pet."

**NEXT: Hellhound strikes!**


	8. Family Business Part 3

**Catwoman #8**

**"Family Business Part 3"**

**By James Brady**

* * *

><p><strong>34 Years Ago, Las Vegas<strong>

Carmine Falcone, young dark haired handsome, stumbles out of the back of a strip club completely off his face, drunk. He laughs at his peers, other young mobsters as they joke and jeer at him from the window above him. He jeers back at them calling them various offensive names before he stumbles off to have a cigarette. He wanders away from the club thinking to himself, full of joy as one of his oldest friends is getting married in the morning. He wanders around for a bit trying to find his way back to the strip club and eventually finds himself in the middle of a rundown trailer park on the edge of town. He stops to light his 5th cigarette when he can't seem to get the lighter to work. He throws it down in a short spasm of drunken anger before picking it back up again remembering it was a gift from his Aunt Lindy. His mind begins to wander as he pulls out his comb and starts fixing his hair.

He suddenly realises that he hears music, soft and calm as his mind manages to figure out that what he hears is the light strumming of guitar strings. He wanders around the side of a small brightly covered caravan to see a young girl about his age sitting on the door step strumming softly to herself with a lit joint in her mouth watching the sun go down over the city of Las Vegas as the car trundle peacefully by in the distance. A small tabby cat slinks in and out between her legs, pushing its head up against her body, obviously enjoying the music.

"Rain drops keep fallin on my head." She hums rhythmically. "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin, red. Cryin's not for me, cos, I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining, be-cos I'm free**eee**eee, nothins worryin me."

She continues to strum away as Carmine watches peacefully just behind her. She eventually realises that he's humming along and turns to see him.

"Ah #*&% you scared me there."

"Ah sorry Miss. I just was listening to your... beautiful music and I had to see where it was coming from and what beautiful lady was playing it."

She smirks to herself and brushes her light brown bushy hair over her ear as she smiles up at him. "Well thanks, Mister ?"

"Falcone. Carmine. Uh Carmine, Falcone."

"I'm Maria, Maria Kyle." She reaches out and they shake hands awkwardly. "Falcone? Italian name?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're not from around here then?"

"And I'm guessin' neither are you."

"No I come from up North but I'm just wandering at the moment."

"Wandering?"

"Yeah. I ran away from home a couple of years now and I've been making money here and there and just travelling really with, this little guy to accompany me." She says stroking the soft hair of the small cat near her.

"Wow." Carmine sits down on a small box opposite her. "That... I can't even imagine something like that. I come from a very, connected family, I can never imagine running away or like not being with them."

The small tabby cat starts pushing its head up against Carmine, affectionately demanding attention.

"What're you doing out here in Vegas, then, city boy?"

"Bachelor party and I-oh that's uh that what I was gonna ask you. Can I get a light? I came out for a cigarette and I ended up wandering over here."

"Uh okay. I think I've got a lighter inside."

She gets up and steps into the Trailer. Carmine watches her impressive lean figure as she goes. A second or so later she pokes her head out to see Carmine.

"You coming inside or what?"

"Oh uh yeah. Sure."

He steps up to go inside, a second later Maria pulls the door shut, giving it a good slam.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now<span>**

**GCPD, East End Precinct**

Selina sits across from Detective Yin as she attempts to write down the details of Selina's report while a woman holding a crying baby shouts loudly and aggressively her report to the Police officer sitting opposite her as the officer attempts to get down the details through the entire racket.

Written on Selina's report sheet is Missing person across the type of incident and next to relations to reporter says, Boyfriend. Detective Yin looks up at Selina with an extremely aggravated look in her eyes. Selina looks over at the angry woman opposite them with wide open eyes before slowly turning back to Yin, wrinkling her mouth into a half smile and raising her eye brows as far as they can go. Detective Yin gets up and shouts,

"Come smoke with me Selina!" As she pulls a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket.

Selina shakes her head, replying, "I don't smoke, Detective."

Yin leans in and begins speak in Selina's ear.

"I need to speak with you off the record. Come on, if you don't come now, I'll have you escorted."

"Okay okay. Sure I'll come."

They walk up onto the roof and Ellen Yin lights up a cigarette.

"And this is off the record?" Selina asks, eye brow raised.

"You'd rather be out on the street where is smells like hobo balls?"

"I guess I'll save that lovely sensation till the evening."

"Thing is Selina, you're all we've got down here and it's going nuts. Mayor Wayne is cracking down on organised crime, big time. Batman's back and more hardcore than ever, busting up crime units all over the city leaving the old crime lords out on the street and you know exactly where all this stuff is impacting? Right smack on the East # (* ^%* End like always! Gangs are completely aimless and they're coming here to get drunk and they're all carrying guns. Selina, we're not meant to solicit vigilantism but, Batman's a man on a mission at the moment. You're all we've got at the moment and I really need you on my side her."

"That's what I and Catwoman are here to do, but could you fill out that missing persons report first?"

"Okay, I'll help you track down your boyfriend and I'll cover for you, but y'know everyone already know that you're Catwoman right?"

"They can't prove it. You can't prove it. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, what does it matter?"

"... Here's something I'd like you to look into." Yin opens her case files and hands Selina a plastic wallet filled with case information. "Former gang members of larger now inactive gangs have been seen meeting in old abandoned buildings around Gotham in a trance like state. Give it a look see and see what you can bring me, okay?"

Selina hesitates before taking the case file. "I'll have a look but finding Tom is my priority, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

Karl Kyle leads Catman through the abandoned warehouse. Catman walks with his shoulders hunched up making deft feline movements as he follows Karl. Throughout the warehouse we hear cat's howls and cries out as he passes by them. They watch them move from the shadows.

"Come out my followers. This is a new member of our family."

From the shadows and in-between objects cats begin to emerge and follow them. As they draw nearer to the heart of the warehouse, people begin to emerge from the shadows, most of them gang members or prostitutes. They stand eerily with their large green catlike eyes in a trance like state. They come to a large hall where the cat people stand in a large semi-circle all holding hands humming a soft tune in synch with one another. Towering over the room, on a throne made of everyday street junk, tied together with copper wiring, looking like an elaborate piece of modern art, sits a woman, in a red silk dress. Around her neck is a cat amulet. Rings on adorn her dainty fingers with striking perfect red nails. Topping off her striking look is a frightening cat mask with a maddened look on the mask's face. She looks to be in her late 50's.

She watches intently as Karl breaks through the ranks of the circle bringing Catman towards her. Almost instantly she turns to see a great mass of lean muscle, yellow fur rising beside her, a Kenyan Lioness. She stretches out her paws before turning to the throne woman. The woman makes short sharp clicking noises and the Lioness gives her a knowing look.

In a swift movement the lioness leaps down from the throne and bounds in front of Karl and Catman as they near the throne. The lioness slinks around them with Karl gesturing for Catman to stay back and stay calm. The Lioness sniffs Karl before she suspiciously starts circling Catman who still looks slightly bewildered.

"Ahem. My Regent, I bring you a new loyal follower and warrior in your holy crusade. He has a strong connection to the Felina and I believe he will be an excellent addition."

"Is he strong?" The woman asks from high on her throne.

"Why very strong my liege? Look at his muscular toned body. He fights well, I will attest to this personally."

"I wasn't asking you." The woman says coldly.

Karl turns to see the Lioness standing up on her hind legs easily towering over Catman. He looks up to see the great beast looming over him as it opens it paws. It then comes down on Catman grabbing him tightly by the shoulders and resting its entire weight on him. Catman pushes against the Lioness managing to bear the weight of the beast.

The lioness lets go and comes down to her regular height. Catman reaches out and strokes the fur along her neck.

"He shall do nicely." The woman says. "But this isn't the one I wanted."

"She ah... escaped, my queen."

"Do not return until she is under your control. My daughter will be my heir, do you understand?"

"Yes... my queen of course. I shall return shortly."

"You'd had better."

Karl turns to lead Catman out of the room when she calls back to him.

"And, Karl. You'd better not be calling yourself, The King of Cats anymore, you understand? I am the one and only monarch of the Felina. Understand?"

"Yes... of course... Mother."

"That's Queen to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham's East End, Kyle &amp; Bradley Investigations<strong>

Selina and Slam sit in their office watching Selina's laptop intensely. Attached with a large cord to the laptop is a bulky looking CCTV camera, which has been viably sawed off from its original position. On the side of it, has the logo, Gotham Docking. On the laptop screen is CCTV footage of the Gotham Docks as Slam is fast forwarding through the footage as they watch dock workers carrying goods super quickly as the camera moves back and forth. The time at the bottom of the screen moves by really quickly. As soon as it hits 9 o'clock, Selina says,

"Stop. Around about now."

They watch closely as along the side of the dock a man, followed by a few stray looking cats, with a cat-like mask on, silly looking ears on the top, wearing a large black trench coat, casually wanders towards the warehouse in which the fight (* See last issue) took place.

"Stop. Can we zoom in?"

Slam hits a few keys and the screen zooms into the pixelated footage of the man.

"It reminds me of someone. Cat ears, that figure... godamn it."

"What?"

"It's my brother. Karl Kyle."

"You have a brother? I thought you only had a sister."

"I do. He's my step brother technically. I haven't heard from him in years."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 Years Ago<span>**

Selina, dressed in a gaudy looking purple sink tight suit, a silly looking catmask, with her frizzy hair sticking out of the back of her mask. She strikes a silly, sexually provocative pose as Batman looms behind her. Across from her is The Villainous King of Cats. He wears somehow an even more ridiculous costume as he sits on a giant cat looking throne with two panthers by his side. He holds a large diamond in his hand.

"Hold it right there, King of Cats! Your reign of terror is over. Hand over the diamond or face my wrath!"

"Never you harlot! The power of the diamond will be mine!"

"NEVER!"

The King of Cat's leaps out of his throne and confronts Catwoman in the middle of his cat themed lair. They circle each other for a few seconds, claws and technicolour at the ready as they hiss at each other. Batman folds his arms and watches feeling out of place.

King of Cat's leaps at Catwoman and they trade blows before King, scars Catwoman across the cheek.

"OW! That hurt!"

King of Cats looks at the blood as it trickles down his claw.

"Blood is thicker than water, my sister!"

"What?"

"I am your step brother Catwoman, Karl Kyle!"

"My god! How could you have become such a monster!"

"Why don't you ask your Mother?!"

Batman then intervenes by walking across the room and punching King of Cats across the face, knocking him flat out.

"Enough. He's obviously mentally deranged." Batman says in his stoic voice.

"Oh Batman! Thank god, you've saved me!" Catwoman says as she stands before him trailing her fingers along the folds in his cape. She reaches up and kisses him but after a few moments of making out he pushes her away.

"NO! I cannot be with you. I am... a loner... and I always will be ever since, my... parents.. died... all those years ago."

"Oh you poor soul! Allow me to kiss your heart ache better."

They then begin to make out again as King of Cats escapes out the window.

Now, Kyle & Bradley Investigations

"... I'd rather not talk about it..." Selina says with a look of distain on her face.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to the other desk.

"He was a supervillian me and Batman fought a while ago. Batman punched him and he ran away. We fought once again in which I humiliated him and then I haven't seen from him since then."

"Could you contact your Dad about this, or any other family members?"

"Brian was my stepdad, something my Mom always reminded me off. He died the night my mother left. Brian was an abusive guy and Karl turned out to be a cruel bullying child who hated and picked on me and my little sister. I could try and contact Maggie, she might have come into some contact with him as Maggie was my Mom and Brian's child so she might be closer to Karl than I was."

"It never occurred to you to try and track down your Mom or your step brother?"

Selina looks at Slam. "I hope you realise how difficult this is for me to say and it's taken years for me to come to terms with it but, I am a selfish person. I always have been and I probably always will be. Growing up the way I did all I ever looked out for was myself. I left my little sister in that orphanage and ran away to live my own life at the ripe old age of 12. I never look back and this is the first time in my life I've had to. It's weird and it doesn't feel good, Slam."

Slam reads Selina like a book. "There's something you're keeping from me isn't there? There something more to this mystery that you haven't told me."

"... 2 days ago, I came back in the morning with Tom and I found a cot in my room. The same cot me and my little sister slept in. In the cot was a kitten with a note around its neck reading, 'Momma's back in town, Kitty.' I destroyed the cot and dumped it in the garbage as soon as I could."

"Why didn't you tell us this Selina?"

"Because I don't look back, and I'm only just now taking a good hard look."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue: Maggie Kyle returns to Selina's life. Selina VS. Hellhound.<strong>


	9. Family Business Part 4

**Catwoman**

**"Family Business Part 4"**

**By James Brady**

* * *

><p><strong>34 Years Ago, Las Vegas<strong>

Carmine Falcone, young dark haired handsome, stumbles out of the back of a strip club completely off his face, drunk. He laughs at his peers, other young mobsters as they joke and jeer at him from the window above him. He jeers back at them calling them various offensive names before he stumbles off to have a cigarette. He wanders away from the club thinking to himself, full of joy as one of his oldest friends is getting married in the morning. He wanders around for a bit trying to find his way back to the strip club and eventually finds himself in the middle of a rundown trailer park on the edge of town. He stops to light his 5th cigarette when he can't seem to get the lighter to work. He throws it down in a short spasm of drunken anger before picking it back up again remembering it was a gift from his Aunt Lindy. His mind begins to wander as he pulls out his comb and starts fixing his hair.

He suddenly realises that he hears music, soft and calm as his mind manages to figure out that what he hears is the light strumming of guitar strings. He wanders around the side of a small brightly covered caravan to see a young girl about his age sitting on the door step strumming softly to herself with a lit joint in her mouth watching the sun go down over the city of Las Vegas as the car trundle peacefully by in the distance. A small tabby cat slinks in and out between her legs, pushing its head up against her body, obviously enjoying the music.

"Rain drops keep fallin on my head." She hums rhythmically. "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin, red. Cryin's not for me, cos, I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining, be-cos I'm free**eee**eee, nothins worryin me."

She continues to strum away as Carmine watches peacefully just behind her. She eventually realises that he's humming along and turns to see him.

"Ah #*&% you scared me there."

"Ah sorry Miss. I just was listening to your... beautiful music and I had to see where it was coming from and what beautiful lady was playing it."

She smirks to herself and brushes her light brown bushy hair over her ear as she smiles up at him. "Well thanks, Mister ?"

"Falcone. Carmine. Uh Carmine, Falcone."

"I'm Maria, Maria Kyle." She reaches out and they shake hands awkwardly. "Falcone? Italian name?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're not from around here then?"

"And I'm guessin' neither are you."

"No I come from up North but I'm just wandering at the moment."

"Wandering?"

"Yeah. I ran away from home a couple of years now and I've been making money here and there and just travelling really with, this little guy to accompany me." She says stroking the soft hair of the small cat near her.

"Wow." Carmine sits down on a small box opposite her. "That... I can't even imagine something like that. I come from a very, connected family, I can never imagine running away or like not being with them."

The small tabby cat starts pushing its head up against Carmine, affectionately demanding attention.

"What're you doing out here in Vegas, then, city boy?"

"Bachelor party and I-oh that's uh that what I was gonna ask you. Can I get a light? I came out for a cigarette and I ended up wandering over here."

"Uh okay. I think I've got a lighter inside."

She gets up and steps into the Trailer. Carmine watches her impressive lean figure as she goes. A second or so later she pokes her head out to see Carmine.

"You coming inside or what?"

"Oh uh yeah. Sure."

He steps up to go inside, a second later Maria pulls the door shut, giving it a good slam.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now<span>**

**GCPD, East End Precinct**

Selina sits across from Detective Yin as she attempts to write down the details of Selina's report while a woman holding a crying baby shouts loudly and aggressively her report to the Police officer sitting opposite her as the officer attempts to get down the details through the entire racket.

Written on Selina's report sheet is Missing person across the type of incident and next to relations to reporter says, Boyfriend. Detective Yin looks up at Selina with an extremely aggravated look in her eyes. Selina looks over at the angry woman opposite them with wide open eyes before slowly turning back to Yin, wrinkling her mouth into a half smile and raising her eye brows as far as they can go. Detective Yin gets up and shouts,

"Come smoke with me Selina!" As she pulls a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket.

Selina shakes her head, replying, "I don't smoke, Detective."

Yin leans in and begins speak in Selina's ear.

"I need to speak with you off the record. Come on, if you don't come now, I'll have you escorted."

"Okay okay. Sure I'll come."

They walk up onto the roof and Ellen Yin lights up a cigarette.

"And this is off the record?" Selina asks, eye brow raised.

"You'd rather be out on the street where is smells like hobo balls?"

"I guess I'll save that lovely sensation till the evening."

"Thing is Selina, you're all we've got down here and it's going nuts. Mayor Wayne is cracking down on organised crime, big time. Batman's back and more hardcore than ever, busting up crime units all over the city leaving the old crime lords out on the street and you know exactly where all this stuff is impacting? Right smack on the East # (* ^%* End like always! Gangs are completely aimless and they're coming here to get drunk and they're all carrying guns. Selina, we're not meant to solicit vigilantism but, Batman's a man on a mission at the moment. You're all we've got at the moment and I really need you on my side her."

"That's what I and Catwoman are here to do, but could you fill out that missing persons report first?"

"Okay, I'll help you track down your boyfriend and I'll cover for you, but y'know everyone already know that you're Catwoman right?"

"They can't prove it. You can't prove it. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, what does it matter?"

"... Here's something I'd like you to look into." Yin opens her case files and hands Selina a plastic wallet filled with case information. "Former gang members of larger now inactive gangs have been seen meeting in old abandoned buildings around Gotham in a trance like state. Give it a look see and see what you can bring me, okay?"

Selina hesitates before taking the case file. "I'll have a look but finding Tom is my priority, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

Karl Kyle leads Catman through the abandoned warehouse. Catman walks with his shoulders hunched up making deft feline movements as he follows Karl. Throughout the warehouse we hear cat's howls and cries out as he passes by them. They watch them move from the shadows.

"Come out my followers. This is a new member of our family."

From the shadows and in-between objects cats begin to emerge and follow them. As they draw nearer to the heart of the warehouse, people begin to emerge from the shadows, most of them gang members or prostitutes. They stand eerily with their large green catlike eyes in a trance like state. They come to a large hall where the cat people stand in a large semi-circle all holding hands humming a soft tune in synch with one another. Towering over the room, on a throne made of everyday street junk, tied together with copper wiring, looking like an elaborate piece of modern art, sits a woman, in a red silk dress. Around her neck is a cat amulet. Rings on adorn her dainty fingers with striking perfect red nails. Topping off her striking look is a frightening cat mask with a maddened look on the mask's face. She looks to be in her late 50's.

She watches intently as Karl breaks through the ranks of the circle bringing Catman towards her. Almost instantly she turns to see a great mass of lean muscle, yellow fur rising beside her, a Kenyan Lioness. She stretches out her paws before turning to the throne woman. The woman makes short sharp clicking noises and the Lioness gives her a knowing look.

In a swift movement the lioness leaps down from the throne and bounds in front of Karl and Catman as they near the throne. The lioness slinks around them with Karl gesturing for Catman to stay back and stay calm. The Lioness sniffs Karl before she suspiciously starts circling Catman who still looks slightly bewildered.

"Ahem. My Regent, I bring you a new loyal follower and warrior in your holy crusade. He has a strong connection to the Felina and I believe he will be an excellent addition."

"Is he strong?" The woman asks from high on her throne.

"Why very strong my liege? Look at his muscular toned body. He fights well, I will attest to this personally."

"I wasn't asking you." The woman says coldly.

Karl turns to see the Lioness standing up on her hind legs easily towering over Catman. He looks up to see the great beast looming over him as it opens it paws. It then comes down on Catman grabbing him tightly by the shoulders and resting its entire weight on him. Catman pushes against the Lioness managing to bear the weight of the beast.

The lioness lets go and comes down to her regular height. Catman reaches out and strokes the fur along her neck.

"He shall do nicely." The woman says. "But this isn't the one I wanted."

"She ah... escaped, my queen."

"Do not return until she is under your control. My daughter will be my heir, do you understand?"

"Yes... my queen of course. I shall return shortly."

"You'd had better."

Karl turns to lead Catman out of the room when she calls back to him.

"And, Karl. You'd better not be calling yourself, The King of Cats anymore, you understand? I am the one and only monarch of the Felina. Understand?"

"Yes... of course... Mother."

"That's Queen to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham's East End, Kyle &amp; Bradley Investigations<strong>

Selina and Slam sit in their office watching Selina's laptop intensely. Attached with a large cord to the laptop is a bulky looking CCTV camera, which has been viably sawed off from its original position. On the side of it, has the logo, Gotham Docking. On the laptop screen is CCTV footage of the Gotham Docks as Slam is fast forwarding through the footage as they watch dock workers carrying goods super quickly as the camera moves back and forth. The time at the bottom of the screen moves by really quickly. As soon as it hits 9 o'clock, Selina says,

"Stop. Around about now."

They watch closely as along the side of the dock a man, followed by a few stray looking cats, with a cat-like mask on, silly looking ears on the top, wearing a large black trench coat, casually wanders towards the warehouse in which the fight (* See last issue) took place.

"Stop. Can we zoom in?"

Slam hits a few keys and the screen zooms into the pixelated footage of the man.

"It reminds me of someone. Cat ears, that figure... godamn it."

"What?"

"It's my brother. Karl Kyle."

"You have a brother? I thought you only had a sister."

"I do. He's my step brother technically. I haven't heard from him in years."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 Years Ago<span>**

Selina, dressed in a gaudy looking purple sink tight suit, a silly looking catmask, with her frizzy hair sticking out of the back of her mask. She strikes a silly, sexually provocative pose as Batman looms behind her. Across from her is The Villainous King of Cats. He wears somehow an even more ridiculous costume as he sits on a giant cat looking throne with two panthers by his side. He holds a large diamond in his hand.

"Hold it right there, King of Cats! Your reign of terror is over. Hand over the diamond or face my wrath!"

"Never you harlot! The power of the diamond will be mine!"

"NEVER!"

The King of Cat's leaps out of his throne and confronts Catwoman in the middle of his cat themed lair. They circle each other for a few seconds, claws and technicolour at the ready as they hiss at each other. Batman folds his arms and watches feeling out of place.

King of Cat's leaps at Catwoman and they trade blows before King, scars Catwoman across the cheek.

"OW! That hurt!"

King of Cats looks at the blood as it trickles down his claw.

"Blood is thicker than water, my sister!"

"What?"

"I am your step brother Catwoman, Karl Kyle!"

"My god! How could you have become such a monster!"

"Why don't you ask your Mother?!"

Batman then intervenes by walking across the room and punching King of Cats across the face, knocking him flat out.

"Enough. He's obviously mentally deranged." Batman says in his stoic voice.

"Oh Batman! Thank god, you've saved me!" Catwoman says as she stands before him trailing her fingers along the folds in his cape. She reaches up and kisses him but after a few moments of making out he pushes her away.

"NO! I cannot be with you. I am... a loner... and I always will be ever since, my... parents.. died... all those years ago."

"Oh you poor soul! Allow me to kiss your heart ache better."

They then begin to make out again as King of Cats escapes out the window.

Now, Kyle & Bradley Investigations

"... I'd rather not talk about it..." Selina says with a look of distain on her face.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to the other desk.

"He was a supervillian me and Batman fought a while ago. Batman punched him and he ran away. We fought once again in which I humiliated him and then I haven't seen from him since then."

"Could you contact your Dad about this, or any other family members?"

"Brian was my stepdad, something my Mom always reminded me off. He died the night my mother left. Brian was an abusive guy and Karl turned out to be a cruel bullying child who hated and picked on me and my little sister. I could try and contact Maggie, she might have come into some contact with him as Maggie was my Mom and Brian's child so she might be closer to Karl than I was."

"It never occurred to you to try and track down your Mom or your step brother?"

Selina looks at Slam. "I hope you realise how difficult this is for me to say and it's taken years for me to come to terms with it but, I am a selfish person. I always have been and I probably always will be. Growing up the way I did all I ever looked out for was myself. I left my little sister in that orphanage and ran away to live my own life at the ripe old age of 12. I never look back and this is the first time in my life I've had to. It's weird and it doesn't feel good, Slam."

Slam reads Selina like a book. "There's something you're keeping from me isn't there? There something more to this mystery that you haven't told me."

"... 2 days ago, I came back in the morning with Tom and I found a cot in my room. The same cot me and my little sister slept in. In the cot was a kitten with a note around its neck reading, 'Momma's back in town, Kitty.' I destroyed the cot and dumped it in the garbage as soon as I could."

"Why didn't you tell us this Selina?"

"Because I don't look back, and I'm only just now taking a good hard look."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue: Maggie Kyle returns to Selina's life. Selina VS. Hellhound.<strong>


	10. Family Business Part 5

**Catwoman**

**Family Business Part 4**

**Issue 10 By James Brady**

* * *

><p><strong><span>33 Years Ago<span>**

**Gotham General Hospital**

Maria Kyle's throat lets out a screech out as sweat and tears boil on her skin as the doctor yells "PUSH!" In a moment of pure muscle twisting power the weight is lifted from her and the doctor lifts the new born baby into his arms. Maria feels a damp towel being dabbed across her forehead as the dripping wet baby is brought into her arms. She sighs as it looks up into her eyes and she smiles back at the tiny thing writhing in her arms, making its first contact with the universe.

"She's beautiful..." She sighs.

Suddenly the door swings open as Carmine Falcone bursts into the room. He is wearing a shirt and tie with a large black over coat and his hair lathered backwards.

"Carmine!" She yells. "It's a girl!"

He pushes his way past the nurse to see his new born daughter. "Oh my goodness. She's... wonderful, Maria, wow... just look at her."

"I've got the name..." She says looking into Carmine's eyes as tears bubby in the corners.

"Tell me, my love."

"Selina."

They smile together in a moment of blissful silence.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

Selina dressed in her cosy jump suit feels the room lift up and down as Carmine Falcone and Maria Kyle, proud new parents, carry their child in her car seat out of the hospital.

"So how come you're family haven't come and seen us yet, Carm?"

"I... I don't want to worry you my dear by... My Ma and Pa don't exactly approve. They wanna keep it a secret."

"Well did you tell them they can go shove it?"

"I... tried to. Can we have this conversation later?"

"Well am I gonna get jumped the second we leave the hospital?"

"No no. Of course not. Just, I'll handle it. Nothing's gonna come between us alright?"

Carmine takes her by the hand.

"Nothing's going to take her away from us. We're a family now, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"... Okay." Maria says with a soft grin which he cannot resist but bless with a kiss.

They head for the Taxi awaiting them outside of the hospital door. Maria gets into the taxi with Selina in her car seat. Carmine is about to follow when he hears a car beep come from across the parking lot. He turns to see a jet black dark Ford opposite them. His eyes narrow.

"Carmine!"

"I'll handle this, Maria. Go to the apartment and I'll join you soon."

He kisses her before closing the taxi door behind him. He hears it drive off as he walks towards the dark Ford.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 Hours later<span>**

**Upper West Side, Penthouse Apartment**

Maria holds Selina to her breast as she feeds. Maria hums gently to the baby watching the phone on the wall of their apartment intently. It's been hours since she arrived and she has no idea where Carmine is. She paces around the quaint new apartment after Selina has gone to sleep in the baby room which Maria and Carmine painted together in fond memories.

Suddenly the shrill siren of the phone rings waking Maria from her passive slumber. She walks warily towards the phone like it's a wild animal and gently lifts it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Maria. I can't talk long. We... can't see each other anymore."

"What?" Maria says as she feels the tears instinctively coming down.

"I know, I just can't. I'm being sent to Italy, to get married. It's not my choice, Maria you know that..." She can hear his voice breaking up as he is sobbing too. "I'm... so **sorry**. I'm not going to tell you how to raise our Selina but... just make sure... make sure she's **strong**. They can't keep us apart forever Maria. I promise you this."

"You're being sent to Italy! Oh Carmine please, I'll-I'll call the cops, there **must** be something I can do."

"Please Maria, my family practically owns the cops! Focus on our Selina. She's what's important now. Please just keep her safe. I **love** you, so so much. I've gotta go but I will see you again. I promise you."

He hangs up giving Maria a slight shock. She slowly falls to the floor still holding the phone to her ear as she cries holding her head. She shouts outraged and smashes the phone into pieces against the wall. She cries all night and into the early morning when she finds the strength to pack up her belongings, take Selina and lock the door shut and leaving the keys in a nearby trash can. As she walks away as the early morning sun rises, she knows, it's the dawn of a new day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now<span>**

**East End Dog Fighting Ring**

Selina watches as the savage Rottweilers tear bark and scratch at each other in the middle of the lightly sanded pit while even more savage looking men shout and goad them throwing money onto a small table near the pit. She wears sunglasses and a thick leather jacket with a poorly glued on fake moustache that tickles her upper lip, Holly's idea. She glances to the other side of the room where Slam is stood in an equally presumptions outfit, watching the fight.

As one of the dog's throats is torn open it falls to the ground while the other howls out covered in blood. The crowd goes wild as money exchanges hands. A man in a dark red leather wearing a dog like mask on steps out into the centre of the ring from the crowd, Hellhound. He pets the head of the winning dog and feeds him a slab of beef.

"That is your show tonight, gentlemen. Collect your earnings and we shall return next weekend with fresh new champions. Good night."

The crowd begins to disperse around her. She watches as Hellhound has the Rottweiler follow him away from the pit and into another room. She gives Slam a quickly nod before making her way through the crowd getting slightly strange looks from some of the guys.

She passes through the doors slowly and carefully tailing Hellhound as they pass through the abandoned halls of the empty 1960's office buildings turned dilapidated cemetery of 20th centaury junk. The place creaks and crumbles in slow motion filled with shadows and broken things. She removes her jacket and moustache but keeps her greased up hair the way it is.

She passes a room filled with broken typewriters and one covered in withered painted wall paper. Selina watches from the shadows as Hellhound passes into an old office like room with the prize dog and sits down behind a rotting desk. From the cracked glass window on the office door Selina sees a wall of cages filled with savage brutalised dogs all with subdued temper under their thick ragged brows.

Hellhound removes his jacket and mask revealing his powerful build underneath. He sits slumped in the chair and pulls out a bottle of gin and a slab of beef. Upon watching the beef being revealed the dogs begin to yap and bark at him, pushing at their cages. He grins and begins to tear at it with his teeth causing the depraved animals to snarly and bark louder and harder, saliva pouring from their mouths.

Hellound devours the beef savagely before the starved dogs bringing their chomping jaws to a climax, when the last sliver passes through his bloodied lips he lets out a bark himself that silences the other dogs. He stands before them his hands covered in bloodied juices and growls. He begins to laugh like a maniac when suddenly he finds himself facing the floorboards and a heavy weight on his back.

Selina sits crouched on his back holding his head and right arm to the floor as her clawed tips of her gloves ever so slowly burrow into his flesh.

"Jack Kai a.k.a Hellhound I presume."

"What the *****!" He spits.

Selina slams his head to the ground and then pulls him up slipping her whip around his neck, like a garrotte. The dogs bark in their cages like a cheering audience as Selina's grip tightens.

"My step brother, Karl Kyle. You knew him in the military. You two went awol together years ago and respectively returned to Gotham as supervillians."

She pushes him closer to the cages as the dogs are going wild now snapping ravenously at him, with Jack feeling their spittle against his face.

"I want to know what happened when you went awol and I want to know where he is now."

"Alright. I'll tell you. Just let go of me, please."

Selina throws him to the ground away from the dogs. He sits up on the ground and turns to Selina.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything. It was years ago me and your step brother became friends while stationed out in Afghanistan and spent most of your days together. During a conflict with a Taliban cell Karl narrowly survived a grenade explosion, he couldn't see or hear for a week and was in the medic bay. When he came to he told me that he had been called on an ancient mission to go to Nepal and join with a cult known as The Felina."

Selina's eyes narrow.

"He said that his mother was calling him there. At first I thought he was insane but he showed me the one night out on patrol. He somehow psychically tied our minds together in a weird blood ritual and I knew I had been chose too, to join the Felina. One night we packed up our belongings and began the long drive, in a stolen buggy, to Tibet. We met his step mother, Maria as well as the other members of the Felina when we arrived at their temple. I trained with Karl with the Felina to become their champion alongside Maria but it was clear there was a favourite. Karl was eventually chosen and I became enraged. I stripped myself from their power and I left their temple away up in Nepal.

On the way out I realised I had nothing anymore and I knew I needed power. That was when I met the armless master. He took me in and taught me the way of the Canine, in order to combat the Felina for control of the Red. I was taught to be their champion and prepare to stop them. I was on the verge of becoming their champion when the Felina attacked us. I battled Karl and managed to beat him down but we were eventually massacred. I escaped as did the Armless Master. I believe he said that he was to head to Africa but I'm not sure. I came back here and continued to practice the ways of the Canine I have no idea what happened to Karl after that."

Selina sits on the chair in front of Jack Kai, the whip stern in her hands. She looks up from Jack to see someone else standing behind him.

"You get all that, Slam?"

Jack turns to see Slam Bradley holding a note pad, scrawling something on it.

"Yup." He says looking up from his note pad. "May I?"

"Sure." She says casually.

"Hey! What do you think-" Jack begins before he feels thick leathery hands around his neck.

Slam takes him by the neck and drags him over to the window of the old broken office. Jack kicks and squirms before Slam takes him by his pants and shoulders and hurls him out of the window. Selina and Slam look to see him lying unconscious on a pile of trash on the ground.

"C'mon." Selina says. "We've gotta find some new homes for these guys." She gestures towards the cages. "Looks like they've been through hell the poor bastards."

"Eh, not much of a dog person myself but I have a soft spot for bedraggled lonely creatures." He says looking at Selina.

"Oh speak for yourself."

* * *

><p><strong><span>An hour later<span>**

Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Damian Wayne and Barbara Gordon stand around the office petting the dogs. Damian seems particularly invested in a large dark Great Dane.

"Yeah, we can handle this, Selina. I'm sure the Wayne Foundation will be able to find them new homes." Dick says cradling a small bull dog. "If we don't snap them up ourselves first." He says in a silly baby voice to the bull dog. "Oh maybe we will. Maybe we will snap them up and take them home and give them cuddles, eh? Wouldn't that be nice huh you little squish machine?"

"Thanks, I owe you guys one." She says leaving the room rolling her eyes.

The Next Day, StarCups

Selina sits at a table in the busy coffee shop with her sister Maggie Kyle sitting opposite her. She sips her tea carefully and precisely making sure not to spill any on her _Habit_, a nun's robes.

"- and that's all he told me. Thanks for giving me Karl's letters, if I hadn't learned about his friend, Jack Kai I would be totally lost right now." Selina says.

"Of course it's no problem Selina, I'm only glad I could help. Please give Karl my love. I know he's strayed down a wrong path at the moment but he's a good man Selina. I know he's not exactly family but we should always look out for those in need. Make sure you remember that."

"... I will."

"You're a good woman too Selina and I know there is great love in you to turn even the darkest of hearts pure."

"Thank's Magg. You always know what to say."

"Now what kind of nun would I be if I didn't?"She says with a hint of cheek in her voice and a slim rare smile across her lips.

Selina grins back at her.

"Do you have some time? I'd love for you to come and meet the rest."

"Oh I'm not sure. I believe they'll need me back at the church soon and the busses are only every hour. You'll give my love to Tom when you find him?"

"Don't worry. You come over, meet the guys and I'll give you a lift back to the nunnery."

"Oh, I couldn't accept-"

"I've got a helicopter, Magg. Don't tell me you're too nun to give up the chance of a helicopter ride?"

She smiles again.

Selina leads Maggie up the steps of _Kyle & Bradley Investigations. _She opens the door to hear shouts and yells coming from upstairs. Selina turns to Maggie.

"Go outside, call the cops." She says quickly pushing a mobile phone into Maggie's hands before charging up the stairs. She follows the yells and surprisingly hears grows also.

She bursts in to her and Tom's room to find Carmine lying flat on the floor. Holly and Slam stand near the door with Slam holding his gun towards a large male African Lion. Tom stands in a new darker costume revealing his chest and arms, his eyes glow dark green as he possesses an unfamiliar grin across his face while holding the lion at bay with his right hand.

"Ah Selina. So glad you could join us." He says in a raspy voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue: The Cat-Fight to end all Cat-Fights. The Fate of the East End Hangs in the balance.<strong>


End file.
